Encrucijada
by Lyla Jane Gallagher
Summary: Ella no pensó, solo actuó. Jamás midió su accionar, solo deseo salvarlo. En la noche mas fría sus caminos se cruzaron de tal forma que los llevo a ambos a encontrarse en una encrucijada. ¿Podrá ella mantener una mentira que significa mantenerlo con vida? ¿Podrá él deshacer sus prejuicios para conocer por primera vez el amor?
1. Chapter 1

**Encrucijada**

Summary: Ella no pensó, solo actuó. Jamás midió su accionar, solo deseo salvarlo. En la noche mas fría sus caminos se cruzaron de tal forma que los llevo a ambos a encontrarse en una encrucijada. ¿Podrá ella mantener una mentira que significa mantenerlo con vida? ¿Podrá él deshacer sus prejuicios para conocer por primera vez el amor?

Ooc – Todos Humanos.

Rating M: Escenas de sexo y otras cosas del bajo mundo.

_"__Hay momentos en nuestras vidas en los que nos vemos en una encrucijada. Las elecciones que hacemos en esos momentos pueden definir el resto de nuestra vida. Claro que cuando se está frente a lo desconocido, la mayoría de nosotros prefiere dar media vuelta y volver, pero a veces las personas persiguen algo mejor, algo que han encontrado tras el dolor, enfrentándose a él solos, justo tras la valentía y el coraje que supone dejar que alguien llegue a ti, o el dar a alguien una segunda oportunidad. Algo tras la lenta persecución de un sueño. Porque solamente estás a prueba si descubres realmente quién eres. Y solo cuando estás a prueba descubres quién podrías ser"._

_Anónimo._

_._

_._

* * *

Nota: Los personajes pertenecen a la maravillosa Meyer. La historia y las fechorías que comentan, son todo salido de mi afiebrado cerebro.

Aquí estoy después de tanto tiempo creando una nueva historia. Es diferente y oscura. Mis personajes no serán los típicos risueños así que si los ven malhablados, irascibles y en situaciones violentas…no se sorprendan.

Es algo nuevo, diferente y como siempre, espero de sus críticas.

Como siempre gracias a mí amado equipo que esta en todo. Mi querida Hermana Carlota quien siempre me ayuda en mis locuras. Mi editor que esta en sus anchas porque es su historia favorita. Y obviamente, a aquellas personas que van a dedicar minutos de su vida a leerme. De corazón…gracias.

***Bienvenidas a mi mente, es permitido entrar…una vez dentro no les garantizo salir.**


	2. Prólogo

**Prólogo – La sombra**

.  
.

_Forks, Washington - Estados Unidos – 12 años atrás._

A pesar de ser una noche de verano, el ambiente se encontraba fresco y húmedo. Los árboles se mecían suavemente, el viento del norte sacudía con una extraña persistencia de sus copas haciendo que cada movimiento cargara el aire de un leve aroma a savia.

El cielo se encontraba cubierto de capas y capas de pesadas nubes plateadas. De vez en cuando un relámpago rasguñaba el firmamento permitiendo distinguir las regordetas formas que decoraban el horizonte.

Uno creería que el pequeño de ojos electrizantes estudiaba hipnotizado las maravillas atmosféricas, sin embargo él buscaba algo más en la oscuridad. Una imperceptible sombra que desde algún punto sostenía su curiosa mirada.

El niño apoyo su mentón sobre sus dos manos pegando sus ojos al frío cristal. La calle estaba vacía y todos los buenos vecinos se entretenían dentro de sus cómodas casas preparándose para la cena o simplemente mirando televisión.

Un haz de luz surco el cielo a la vez que el niño contenía la respiración.

Esta vez la sombra le devolvió una sonrisa extraña.

Desde el interior de la cocina la bella voz de su madre resonó llamando a toda su familia para la cena. El aroma exquisito de las especias y la carne asada fue una caricia pasa su estómago. Pero aun cuando su deseo era el de responder al llamado, algo mas fuerte lo obligaba a quedarse allí, petrificado.

De pronto, un trueno obligó al niño a cubrirse los oídos con ambas manos. En su pequeña mente pensó que de ir a la guerra así sonarían las bombas.

En efecto, una bomba más fuerte había explotado y su destino estaba a punto de estallar frente a su rostro.

Las manos fuertes de su padre lo tomaron por la cadera para quitarlo de la ventana y cargarlo en su hombro rumbo a la cocina. El pequeño respondió con grandes carcajadas a los juegos de su amado padre, quien lo dejo pararse frente a la canilla de la cocina para enjuagarse las manos.

En ese momento en que hacia pompas con el jabón, su hermano apenas mayor llegó corriendo para pelear por el lugar. Los cabellos rubios de su hermano, igual que los de su padre, se mecían con cada empujón y risotada que liberaba.

Su padre intervino con aire de seriedad que rompió rápidamente al empujar a su hijo mayor para enjuagarse el primero sus manos.

Los cuatro se sentaron a la mesa preparándose para una cena familiar como todos los días, compartiendo bromas, burlas, sonrisas y anécdotas pero sobretodo amor.

El pequeño niño observó como su padre se estiraba para dejar un cariñoso beso en la mejilla de su madre y luego revolver los cabellos de su hermano mayor.

Por mucho tiempo, él recordaría esa sonrisa y la maldeciría con todo su ser.

Sus ojos verdes se fijaron en los de su padre. El solía viajar por su trabajo, desaparecer por una o dos semanas para luego llevarlos de pesca, camping o simplemente admirar las estrellas recostados en el jardín.

El pequeño deseó que esa noche hubiese sido estrellada para cumplir su ritual de bienvenida. Sus labios estaban a punto de formular el pedido, decirle a su padre cuanto le gustaría un nuevo viaje.

Pero sus labios se congelaron y el pedido nunca fue hecho.

La sombra que el había estado observando estaba ahora detrás de su padre alzando un objeto con su mano izquierda para que un segundo trueno explotara esa misma noche. Del pecho de su padre surgió una nube rojiza que salpico su rostro. Con los ojos abiertos de par en par vio como el mismo hombre que le había enseñada a tocar el piano palidecía abruptamente para ponerse de pie y arrojarse sobre la sombra a la vez que gritaba con sus ultimas fuerzas _"váyanse de aquí"._

El pequeño niño no podía moverse, se sentía aprisionado como si su cuerpo se hubiese convertido en concreto. Entonces, una fuerza lo sacudió haciéndolo caer debajo de la mesa.

Los ojos verdes brillaron por última vez deteniéndose en la mirada de pánico de su hermano mayor quien con el rostro cubierto de sangre le gritaba palabras que no lograba oír.

Tardo una fracción de segundos en darse cuenta que el mundo se había quedado en silencio y salvo ver como las cosas de la cena caían a su alrededor, parecía estar dentro de una película.

Notó como su hermano se encogía a la vez que las lágrimas cubrían sus ojos celestes. Entonces comprendió la palabra que le había estado repitiendo: _"corre"_.

Ahora su hermano veía petrificado una escena que el prefirió no admirar aunque con todo su corazón sabia de qué se trataba.

La sombra se había desecho de su padre. Sus pequeñas manos se volvieron garras tomando la camisa de su hermano mayor para jalarlo volviendo a la triste realidad. Ambos corrieron por el corredor que daba a las habitaciones cuando un grito hizo que su hermano cayera de rodillas derrotado.

Su madre, la misma que solía arroparlo por las noches, leerle sus historias favoritas y bromear sobre el tímido enamoramiento que tenia por su vecina. La misma que el adoraba ver cocinar siempre con una sonrisa en su rostro, su preciosa madre yacía muerta junto a su padre.

Ahora la sombra vendría por ellos.

Desesperado, el pequeño de tan solo diez años jaló a su hermano quien histérico lloraba para verlo a los ojos. Fue en ese momento que el casi adolescente de tan solo catorce años comprendió que daría la vida por su pequeño hermano. De un salto se incorporo limpiando las lágrimas mezcladas con sangre en su rostro.

Ambos corrieron hacia la habitación que se encontraba mas alejada, aquella que daba hacia el pequeño bosque de Forks.

Sin aire y presos del terror cerraron la puerta corriendo una mesilla contra ella. El silencio reinaba en la casa y parecía como si nada hubiese ocurrido. Cuando sabían que la sombra estaba preparándose para deshacerse de ellos.

El hermano mayor abrió el ventanal con un ligero golpe. Los nervios no lo ayudaban y sobretodo temió a no poder cumplir su determinación. Aspiro profundamente agradeciendo a Dios por la oportunidad de despedirse y con la fé que tienen los niños de esperar encontrarse con sus padres pronto.

Obligándose a ser un "hombrecito" como lo llamaba su padre sujetó a su hermano menor de las mejillas y habló con firmeza.

—Anthony, escúchame –el niño lo miró por un momento. El solo se obligó a ser fuerte. –Anthony, juntos no podremos escapar. El señor malo nos alcanzará –su hermano comprendió pronto lo que le estaba diciendo. Estaba dando su vida por él. Comenzó a negar dejando que sus lagrimas corrieran furiosas por sus mejillas sucias –Anthony voy a detenerlo todo lo que pueda. Corre, huye con todas tus fuerzas. Tú conoces el camino por el bosque. Corre Tony, busca al abuelo y…—tragó saliva, la cual se sintió como ácido. Recorrió con la vista las facciones inocentes de su hermanito, sus ojos verdes ahora apagados, su rostro blanco y la nariz recta. Tal como hacia su padre apoyo una mano en su desordenado cabello cobrizo revolviéndolo un mas –recuerda que te amo Anthony —diciendo esto lo empujó fuera de la ventana para trabarla desde dentro.

El pequeño se vio a si mismo parado en la oscuridad de la noche, envuelto en el frío a la vez que sus lagrimas se mezclaban con las gotas de agua límpida que comenzaba a caer desde el cielo. Tomó aire una vez sintiendo la agonía inundar su pecho, giro enfrentando el vacío del prado viendo el camino sinuoso que llevaba hacia el bosque. Fue entonces cuando toda aquella inocencia que cargaba se deshizo a sus pies. La felicidad se volvió oscura y todo aquello que podría volverlo humano yacía muerto en el interior de su hogar. Por mucho que amara a su hermano mayor, había decidido enfrentar a su destino.

Sin hacer caso a la orden, corrió alrededor de la casa sigilosamente. Debía ser rápido, aun mas que la sombra.

El conocía todos los escondrijos y sabía valerse de ellos. Intento aguzar su oído, el cual funcionaba como un regalo de los dioses. El no haber escuchado un cuarto disparo le daba un halo de esperanza. Sumió su pequeña barriga para adentrarse a la casa por la ventana que se encontraba en el baño junto a la habitación de sus padres. La luz estaba apagada, lo que lo ayudo a deslizarse por la pared. Espero escondido detrás de la cortina de la ducha ante cualquier sonido pero nada sucedía. Abrió con sumo cuidado la puerta del baño, desde allí podría ver la habitación de sus padres con la puerta abierta. Solo debía correr, tomar ese juguete que su padre le había negado y enfrentar con fuego a la sombra.

Fue en ese momento cuando el sonido de la puerta de su habitación rompiéndose lo dejo sin aliento.

Espero, conteniendo la respiración, el sonido que indicara que lo había perdido todo. Pero nada ocurrió. Su hermano debía haberse escondido. Como un juego siniestro se propuso contar hasta veinte para lograr su cometido y dando inicio atravesó el pasillo, saltó sobre la cama, abrió la mesilla de noche, arrojó unos papeles sin importancia hasta dar con ese llamativo juguete negro y frío. Lo tomó entre sus manos admirándolo con devoción. Tuvo que sujetar sus dos pulgares para tirar del martillo hacia atrás con cuidado. Sabía que cuando golpeara debía ser preciso.

Ya no tuvo miedo, siquiera temor. El había muerto cuando la sangre de su propio padre salpicó su rostro.

Caminó por el pasillo con el arma entre sus manos.

La sombra estaba de espaldas, su hermano acurrucado en el suelo.

En el corto trayecto de veinte números había entendido que saliera como saliera de este juego, no perdería. Prefería morir junto a su hermano que sobrevivir como un cobarde.

Paso la punta de su lengua por su labio superior, saboreando el sabor metálico de su propia sangre. Se había perdido a si mismo pero no perdería a lo único que le quedaba.

Sus dedos hicieron una pequeña presión y un cuarto trueno, poderoso, arrebatador explotó en sus manos. Sabía que no podría detenerse…nunca más. Con los ojos abiertos y una sonrisa incontrolada presionó tantas veces como pudo hasta sentir solo el golpe vacío del arma a la vez que sus ojos se dilataban viendo como la sombra caía arrodillada para luego deshacerse en el piso escupiendo sangre.

Sus ojos verdes apagados recogieron con precisión cada instante a la vez que sentía como la sangre de su cuerpo corría enérgica en sus venas. Le costó volver en si cuando su hermano lo estrechó en un profundo abrazo, fundiéndose con el. Sin embargo, no quería su muestra de cariño.

Se sentía ahogado, deseaba salir en busca de más sombras, deshacerse de ellos. Alejó a su hermano en silencio para pararse junto al cuerpo del hombre que respiraba con dificultad. Arqueando una ceja se acerco quitando el arma que el moribundo sostenía sin fuerza, con su pequeño pie propinó una patada haciendo que el sujeto soltara el arma para que el la tomara con veneración.

—¿Qué haces? –preguntó su hermano confundido. Pero el no respondió, solo admiró el arma de metal brillante cuidadosamente trabajada con cruces y ángeles labrados en ella. Alzó la vista un instante para encontrarse con la de su hermano quien no daba créditos a lo que acababa de suceder.

—Debemos quemar la casa –susurró sin mirarlo para volver la vista al hombre que yacía en sus últimos minutos de vida –y a ti vamos a dejarte en el bosque para que te coman las alimañas. No mereces otra forma de morir.

Ya no era un niño, ya no seria un buen hombre.

.

.

* * *

**Aquí esta el prólogo de esta nueva e importante historia para mi.**

**Espero les haya gustado o no, son libres de dejarme sus criticas.**

**Gracias a: Mr. Rochester mi magnifico editor.**

**A.c Ravens por subir cada cap, ayudarme con las imágenes y ser una de mis críticas.**

**A todas las que me agregaron a su favs o follow. ¡Gracias!**

**Pueden buscarme en fb como Lyla Jane Gallagher o dense una vuelta por mi grupo Milugarfeliz_crepusculo (en Facebook también allí subiré adelantos, música y todo referido a mis locuras.**

**Actualizare jueves y domingos.**

**Gracias a todos… L.J. Gallagher.**


End file.
